


Kitten

by gracestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Benny, Wall Sex, casbenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracestiel/pseuds/gracestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel usually doesn't blow strangers, but then he accidentally does and he panics and runs away, only to regret it all week. So imagine his surprise at a second chance with the charming southerner, and his determination to not fuck up their second encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> this pwp was written for [Anna](http://mishpala.tumblr.com/) because there isn't enough casbenny in this world and she deserves some kinky smut

It was Friday night at the Roadhouse and Castiel was slouched over the bar, laughing at something that Dean and Sam were saying, when out of the corner of his eye he spotted something familiar. It was the same exact hat he'd seen last week, and he couldn't help his heart from skipping a beat, and he found himself smiling at the reminder. He'd been pretty wasted, since it wasn't his style to pursue a stranger so adamantly, but he still remembered every detail, at least the good ones. 

"What are you smiling about?" Dean asked, grinning at him. 

"I believe I told you about my indiscretion last Friday night," Castiel said. "He's here again." 

Last week the three of them had spent the evening as they always do, at their usual bar with good beer and good company. It had been a quick thing. Something about those broad shoulders and soft eyes had caught Castiel's attention and held it throughout the evening so that by the time they were heading out Castiel had determined that he must meet this stranger. 

What he intended was to meet him, but instead he soon found himself held by strong arms and pushed up against the side of the building as he was kissed senseless. Kissing led to nibbling and biting and then Castiel was on his knees, hurriedly shoving open the guy's pants and eagerly taking his cock into his mouth. 

Gentle hands guided him as he licked and sucked, moaning every time the head of the cock bumped against the back of his throat. He reached out to steady himself against the guy's thighs when the thrusting became rougher. The stranger was gasping and saying "baby boy", and then he was shooting hot come down Castiel's throat. 

Castiel pulled off slowly and took a few minutes to lick all over the softening dick. 

"You like that, sweetheart?" 

Castiel moaned as he continued to clean him with little flicks of his tongue. 

"Such a good boy," he sighed. "C'mere, kitten." 

The man pulled him up to a searching kiss and that's about all Castiel can remember of that night. He'd asked Dean and Sam about what happened but neither could provide an answer.

"That's the guy?" Sam looked across the bar. "He's hot." 

"Damn, Cas, you have good taste," Dean agreed. 

Castiel joined the brothers in ogling his one night stand and was surprised to find that the man was even more handsome than he remembered. Perhaps it was because he was more sober this time. Regardless of that, the restlessness he’d felt all week doubled at the sight of the man, and he was suddenly desperate to feel those hands on him again, hear his praises and taste him. 

Dean, Sam, and Castiel himself were all in the process of encouraging him to go talk to the other man when a deep southern drawl interrupted their goading. 

“Hey there, kitten,” the man smiled at Cas. “Remember me?”

Castiel coughed and nodded, trying frantically to return the greeting.  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” he laughed.

“Ahem, yes. Hi, hello,” he managed shyly. “Uh, these are my friends, Dean and Sam.” 

“Pleasure,” he nodded at them and returned his gaze to Castiel’s blushing face. “The name’s Benny, and I don’t believe I got your name. You kinda left me hanging there last week.” 

“My name is Castiel. And I apologize for that, I was quite drunk at the time and may have been a bit too forward.” 

“A bit.”

“I don’t know what got into me, I’m usually not like that,” he explained. 

“Shame,” Benny replied with a smile.

The silence stretched on as the two men stared at each other, completely unaware of their surrounding. It was clear that both were reminiscing about their first encounter and they needed Dean or Sam to clear their throats to break the spell. 

“Okay, okay. Enough with the eye-fucking,” Dean complained.

“I agree with you, brother. I’m thinking it’s time that Cas and I got out of here.” 

Castiel didn’t know what to say, but it was too late for a comment since Dean was pushing Castiel toward Benny, who took a step toward the door. It was a split second decision and Castiel elected to follow Benny’s lead since he couldn’t come up with any valid reasons why he shouldn’t, except for the fact that he never went home with strangers. 

Cas grabbed his coat and allowed Benny to pull him along. He was feeling giddy and excited, thinking about how much he’d enjoyed sucking Benny’s cock and looking forward to all that they’d do tonight. This time he wouldn’t mess it up. They walked quietly to an old truck and remained companionably silent during the fifteen minute drive to Benny’s apartment. 

“It’s not much,” Benny announced as he ushered Castiel in. Cas strolled into the apartment and circled the sofa, draping his coat over it, and looked over the place and then at the handsome gentleman watching him. 

“So,” he said.

“So,” Benny answered. 

“Bedroom?”

Benny chuckled, shaking his head. “This way, kitten.” 

Cas followed him down the unlit hall and into a dark room. There was a large bed at the center, a dresser to the left, and other pieces of furniture hidden in the shadows. Benny gently shut the door and came up behind the smaller man. He placed a soft kiss to the back of his neck and then another and another. Benny’s hands wrapped around Castiel’s chest and began undoing the buttons as he continued to lavish gentle kisses over his bared shoulder. Cas rolled his head, leaning back when Benny licked at his adam’s apple. A deep moan escaped his lips and Benny took this as encouragement, bringing his hands down to undo his pants. At the first touch of warm hands on his hardened flesh Castiel shivered and spun around to face Benny. He wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck and pressed their mouths together harshly, desperately. Benny indulged him, letting him lick into his mouth and suck on his tongue while pushing his pants down. Cas helped, stepping out of them quickly, and as soon as he was completely naked he was being back up and laid out on the large bed. 

Benny pulled off his shirt and chucked off his jeans before crawling between Castiel’s spread legs. He gently lowered himself on top of Cas and for a second Cas couldn’t breathe from the weight, but then it got worse because Benny was kissing him again. It was difficult to breathe but Castiel didn’t care, he was too busy trying to keep up with all the biting and nibbling. Benny pulled his lips into his mouth and moaned into him. Castiel felt his heart racing as he struggled to stay conscious. The man on top was heavy and warm and perfect for Castiel to push up his hips to rub against Benny’s stomach. 

“Calm down, angel. I’ll take care of you,” he promised. And with that he let go of Castiel and pulled back. Cas took a deep breath as he watched Benny kiss his way down over his hip, and almost sobbed when he realized that Benny was ignoring his half-hard cock. Instead, the man lifted up his hips and leaned in to lick at Castiel’s hole. He whimpered his relief as Benny started eating him out, moaning at the slippery warm licks behind his balls. Pretty soon he was hard and just aching for the main event. Cas liked foreplay as much as the next guy, but this kind of teasing drove him insane with want. He was sure he was trembling and didn’t know how much more he could take. He reached over and grabbed Benny’s shoulder in an effort to get his attention. 

“Please,” he breathed.

“What’s wrong, baby boy?” he asked, although his tone suggested he knew exactly what was wrong. But Castiel was feeling desperate and was not beneath begging. 

“I need it. Please fuck me,” he pleaded. “I want you inside me.” 

Castiel saw Benny’s eyes darken and then without warning he was flipped onto his stomach and shoved up on his knees. Benny came up behind Cas and pressed the head of his hard cock against his wet hole. It didn’t take a lot of pushing since Benny had done a good job opening him up with his tongue, but when he slid all the way in Castiel still felt so stretched and full he could hardly breathe. It was glorious. 

“You enjoyin’ that dick up your ass, sugar? You were drippin’ for it,” Benny goaded from behind him. 

Castiel was unable to reply and simply buried his face against his bicep and clenched his hole around the dick pounding into his ass. Benny laughed at that and only sped up his pace, the brutal thrusting getting almost unbearable. His mind was overwhelmed by the onslaught of pleasure and all he could think about was never letting it go. 

And then Benny was pulling out. Cas panicked and immediately reached around for him, but Benny knew he’d do that and caught his wrist, pinning it to the bed. He gave him a wink and then Cas was being hoisted up off the bed. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Benny’s hips as he was thrown against a wall quite roughly. But before he could voice a complaint, Benny’s cock pressed between his cheeks and pushed into his empty hole again. 

“Fuuuck,” Castiel cried. 

Benny began kissing and biting his neck while Castiel wrapped his arms around the other man’s shoulders and dug his heels just above Benny’s ass.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, mm-fuck,” Castiel panted with every one of Benny’s thursts. 

“You gonna do some work here, darlin’? C’mon, fuck yourself on my cock,” he challenged.

Cas used what leverage he could get from his grip to fuck himself down on Benny’s dick. Thankfully the guy helped, grabbing at Castiel’s ass and helping to lift him up. He pushed back against the wall where his shoulders were thudding over and over. He spared a moment to feel sorry for Benny since he knew he’s not exactly slim. The guy’s thighs were probably burning from holding Castiel up and fucking his ass. A sheen of sweat began to spread over Benny’s heaving chest and Cas lowered one hand to drag down slowly over it, leaving thin little welts, all red and beautiful. Cas did it again and again, basking in Benny’s gasps and groans. 

As if in retaliation, Benny shifted his hold of Castiel and slammed him hard against the wall with a powerful thrust of his hips. Cas threw his head back with a loud thud, whining and whimpering in Benny’s arms as his prostate got hammered, and the sounds only encouraged the other man to increase his pace, and they were spiraling through a riptide of ecstasy. 

“Benny! Oh god, Benny, fuck! I’m-” Cas panted into his ear as he came with a silent scream, painting Benny’s stomach with sticky ropes of come. 

“Look at you,” he praised while nuzzling his nose into Cas’s hair and kissing his neck. “Such a good boy, comin’ on my cock like that.” 

Cas was shaking against him, taking deep breaths. Benny could feel his puffy hole trembling and fluttering around his throbbing erection, and it felt amazing, even though Cas was all loose and pliant now. 

Benny tightened his grip on Cas’s thighs and whispered, “Now get back to work, darling, so I can finish and come in your ass.” 

Cas could barely keep his arms hooked around Benny’s neck but he made an effort, tiredly pulling himself up higher on Benny’s body. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep on a cozy bed, but the insistent dick inside him could not be ignored. Truthfully, Cas enjoyed these moments most, feeling the fullness more potently with his orgasm out of the way. He started slow but quickly built up to bouncing eagerly on Benny’s erection, clenching his ass as he took him in all the way. If the feeling of a fat cock in his ass wasn’t good enough, the sensation of hot wet come spilling deep inside him while Benny groaned against his neck was absolute euphoria. 

Cas slumped back on the wall and his arms were slipping off, but Benny turned around and stepped forward in time to drop Cas’s limp body on the bed. He collapsed beside him, and both men lay quietly catching their breath and within minutes they were skirting the edge of sleep. Cas felt an arm fall over his waist and pull him against a warm chest. He mumbled something like good night before settling in, glad in the knowledge that he wouldn’t have to wait another week before he saw Benny again. Cas was looking forward to the morning. In fact, he was looking forward to many mornings and many many more nights.


End file.
